I Really Hate You…Dattebane!
by Shampooing
Summary: A Sasuke x FemNaruto / Naruko fanfic. Sasuke has a hate/love relationship with Naruto ever since they met as kids...and then their story unfolds.


**I Really Hate You…Datteba~ne **(believe it)** !**

あなたが大嫌い。。。だってばね！！

* * *

**Description:** A Sasuke x FemNaruto / Naruko fanfic.

**Other Notes:**

Dattebane = female version of 'dattebayo'. As used by Uzumaki Kushina. ^^

x POV = someone's point of view. This will be labeled throughout the story. If there are no labels it is told in the third-person perspective.

Nii, Onii, or Ani = older brother

**

* * *

**

Naruto brushed through her pigtails with her fingers, unaware that she was flaunting her luscious blond hair as she ran off to school. The boys' jaws dropped as she passed by, Naruto not noticing the impure looks thrown at her.

**Sasuke POV:**

I can't wait to tell nii-san I saw the most beautiful girl today at school. But what if he laughs at me? Naruto is like a little mischievous kitten with three markings on each sun kissed cheek. Her features are so soft...she has big blue eyes, long eyelashes, and a petite nose and mouth.

Maybe this kind of feeling will pass...she did seem like a ditz and troublemaker. And not to mention very unelegant and rude. As feminine as she looks, she acts more like a boy than anything else. But I like that shes not like the other girls...

Naruto was the most adorable girl he had ever seen. Sasuke wanted to stick his tongue out in disgust at the other girls clinging to him and shouting his name everyday in unison.

Sasuke looked out the window thinking and daydreaming about the new tan blond girl.

_Hmph. Shes just a girl afterall...I should just forget about her..._

_._

_.  
_

- - Outside of the classroom Naruto is seen with the other kids -_ -  
_

_._

_.  
_

**Naruto POV:**

"Really you'll let me join your adventure group?" Naruto said excitedly with big sparkly bubbly eyes. "Did you hear that Ramen?" She said to her little toy fox that was sticking out of her bag.

"Yeah! Just give me a nice long juicy kiss and I'll let you join our group…_little_ _Naru-chan_" One of the boys teased as the rest of them laughed.

Naruto blinked during her short moment of confusion to take in what the boy had just said to her.

"HELL NO YOU PERVERTS! H-HENTAIII" She shouted as she threw her textbook at one of them.

"You bitch! Hey! We'll teach you a lesson for being a naughty girl!" One of the boys said.

"W-what are you doing get away from me!" Naruto yelped as one of the boys started grabbing her pig tails.

He started to pucker his lips out to kiss her when she kicked him right in the 'precious jewels'.

He was about to punch her when Sasuke threw a rock at his shoulder. His aim was right on.

"OUCH" The kid grabbed on to his injured shoulder, which was now bruised by Sasuke.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sasuke said.

"S-shit its Sasuke…that bastard...let's run!" They said as they let go of Naruto and pushed her to the ground.

Naruto looked like she was going to cry but sucked it up because Sasuke was there.

"Dobe…" Sasuke held his hand out to her. _I hope shes alright… Sasuke thought to himself._

She slapped his hand away and got up on her own and lightly patted herself.

"What the hell…I don't need your help teme."

Naruto stuck her nose up in the air and walked right passed him.

Sasuke had no reaction until he noticed and picked up her toy fox.

_Dobe..._

**Sasuke POV:**

Sasuke was walking home as usual as he spotted a gorgeous pair of orange hair ribbons at one of the Uchiha boutiques. They reminded him of Naruto. They had little Uchiha fan charms attached to them.

_According to the calendars we made today in class it's Naruto's birthday next week…pfft __the way she treats me...__why should I even get her anything..I don't even know why this crossed my mind  
_

"Ah...as expected Sasuke-kun already has a girlfriend? She must be a very lucky and beautiful girl. These aren't exactly the most inexpensive hair accessories..." The lady said smiling as she saw him browsing her luxurious shop.

He just nodded at her words as she was wrong-he did not _currently_ have a girlfriend. He subconsciously bought the ribbons and saved them in a little box in his room.

He fell onto his bed and looked out the window. Another boring day...only to have Naruto invade his mind again.

What is her problem anyway…always lunging at me first during practice. But…for some reason…I can't stop thinking about her.

_Why is it that I never know what to do when you're around me..._

_._

_.  
_

- - Later that night -_ -  
_

_._

_._

**Naruto POV:**

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door.

Who is it at this hour? Naruto went to look out the peep hole._ It's that TEME! What is he doing here?_

Naruto opened the door. "Yo. What do you want teme-" She said cutely and angrily as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sasuke held a bunch of flowers in his hands in front of her.

"Wh-What is this?" Naruto's eyes widened.

She slowly took the flowers into her hands.

She wasn't sure whether she should melt or cringe. After all this was Sasuke of all people! He was her **_rival_** and she was against everything he stood for. He was extremely arrogant, talented, and he had everything she lacked including a family. Most importantly she didn't want to lose to him. But she was also lonely.

After this thought she threw the flowers at him almost instantly. She didn't know why...it was almost like a natural reflex...her typical reaction to the Uchiha boy. Realizing what she had done, she slammed the door in his face.

"THAT TEME…WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS.." Naruto trembled at the thought. _He's just mocking me…_ Naruto sunk to her knees and curled up into a ball, crying softly enough so that he wouldn't hear at the other end of the door.

_I'll always be alone…_

Several minutes later when Sasuke was clearly out of sight, Naruto opened the door and picked up the flowers on the floor.

Then she noticed something else...He had left her fox plushie at the door.

She set the flowers in a vase in her room next to her foxy.

_Teme…_ she blushed.

**Sasu****ke POV:**

After the incident Sasuke was incredibly shocked…and hurt. He wanted to cry but his facial expression turned quickly to anger and hatred. He just got rejected.

That fucking dobe! How dare she—why did I even bother in the first place! Any girl would have melted.

_I want to hate you but I can't. _

Is it fair the way you treat me?

She was so disrespectful towards him...at the same time he couldn't help at the thought of taming her.

What did I do wrong? Maybe I should see Itachi. _It really hurts onii-chan…kaa-san…_ Sasuke thought running on the way home but then…_it_ happened.

Everyone was dead. Itachi was gone.

When Naruto found out the next day in class she couldn't feel any more worse and guilty.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R even if you didn't? Thanks ^^


End file.
